


Потому что настала жатва

by essilt, WTFShakespeareCo2019



Series: спецквест [1]
Category: Romeo And Juliet - Shakespeare
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drama, Gen, Shakespeare
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-08 09:20:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17978621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/essilt/pseuds/essilt, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTFShakespeareCo2019/pseuds/WTFShakespeareCo2019
Summary: Джульетта лишилась старшего брата





	Потому что настала жатва

**Author's Note:**

> реконструкция семейства Капулетти целиком на совести автора

Когда же созреет плод, немедленно посылает серп, потому что настала жатва  
От Марка, 4:26

В каменном склепе невесть откуда тянутся сквозняки — должно быть, в незапертую дверь за колоннами, двенадцатью ступенями выше мраморного саркофага — и заставляют трепетать саван. От этого кажется, что Алессандро дышит, и Джульетте хочется закричать: стойте, стойте, вы живого поместили средь мертвых! Но это — лишь морок, дыхание покинуло Алессандро третьего дня.  
Мраморный саркофаг тёплого розового цвета, как море, поцелованное рассветным солнцем, отец велел изготовить для себя: «Мне много лет, — говорил он, — не хочу обременять семью выбором последнего пристанища». А положили в него Алессандро; Алессандро, который смеялся веселее всех, и пел громче всех, и пил дольше всех, и сражался на мечах, как танцор, а танцевал так, что к утру никто не решался с ним соперничать. В детстве Джульетте казалось, что Алессандро выше башни Ламберти, а когда он поднимал ее на руки, она от восторга воображала, что выше городских стен видит все итальянские земли до Падуи, даже до самого Рима, где к носку белой атласной папской туфли в знак почтения к Престолу Святого Петра подобострастно льнут с поцелуями священники Ватикана — хотя если десяток человек поцелуют туфлю, толком не вытерев рта после того, как отведали молочного поросёнка, не такая уж она будет чистая, сестрёнка, смеялся Алессандро, слушая щебетание Джульетты о видениях, нарисованным воображением ребёнка, чей мир имел определённые черты и краски лишь внутри ограды, окружавшей отцовские владения.  
Теперь лучший скульптор Вероны по посмертному портрету, заказанному в мастерской у самого Джотто, день и ночь станет высекать статую Алессандро в полный рост, чтобы возложить ее на крышку саркофага после того, как спустя положенное время она навеки скроет первенца сеньора Капулетти от глаз мирских... и крысиных.  
— Прочь! — кричит Джульетта. Голос ее — живой голос — глохнет среди давным-давно оглохшего от стенаний по покойникам камня. Мертвые да пребывают в тишине.  
Крыса продвигается к цели, ничуть не сбитая с толку. Будто не слышала крика. Будто не верит, что здесь кто-то может кричать. Будто Джульетта мертва, мертвее Алессандро. Она снимает туфлю, не сводит глаз с жадного грызуна, от нетерпения приставшего на задние лапы. Его длинная острая морда дрожит от нетерпения, крошечные ноздри ходят ходуном, чёрные глаза полны вожделения. Он без колебания вцепился бы Алессандро в пальцы длинными желтыми клыками — но теперь очередь Джульетты защищать старшего брата от омерзительных посягательств.  
Туфля бьет метко. Грызун с пронзительным писком бросается прочь, прячется за соседним саркофагом: в нем двадцать лет тлеет тело первой сеньоры Капулетти, матери Алессандро. Мать Джульетты прошла мимо, придерживая траурные юбки, не желая испачкаться в тёмной от пыли паутине, затянувшей незатейливый барельеф, обрамляющий гранитные стены. Если портрет мадонны Дезидерии правдив, как же тяжко должно быть это грубое пристанище ее нежным косточкам хрупкой пташки. Отец, в последний раз поцеловав Алессандро в восковой лоб, стыдливо смахнул пыль с крышки саркофага: ни статуи, ни резьбы — говорили, причиной тому внезапная кончина мадонны Дезидерии, всех застигшая врасплох, — и оставил скромный букет белых оранжерейных лилий. Точно такие же Джульетта выбрала для Алессандро, но до сих пор не решается расстаться: словно именно этот последний, безответный подарок навеки отлучит ее от брата, а не смерть.  
Наверху — там, где за двенадцатью ступенями продолжается жизнь — скрипит дверь. Тонкая вертикальная полоса света растекается по ступеням, расширяясь во тьму, и Джульетта обреченно слушает шаги, знаменующие расставание.  
— Вот ты где, ягнёночек, — укоряет кормилица, привлекает ее к дородной мягкой груди, на такой сладко выплакать любое горе, только вот Джульетте не плачется. — Мы с ног сбились, как хватились тебя, синьор твой отец уж послал за стражниками, не случилось ли чего, весь дом поднял на уши, даже этого разгильдяя Пьетро, да я уж сообразила, куда ты могла подеваться! Пойдём, пойдём, голубка, ничего уж не поправить, дома погорюешь, дома...  
Джульетта кивает. Думает о крысе, которая даст себе волю да ещё сородичей подзовёт, как только живые оставят покойников на растерзание...  
Она мягко выныривает из убаюкивающих объятий кормилицы, кладёт букет поверх рук Алессандро.  
— Прощай, мой защитник, — шепчет Джульетта и целует брата в холодные губы поверх невесомого шелкового савана.

***

Кто имеет уши слышать, да слышит!  
От Матфея, 13:9

— Услуги мастерской Джотто стоят дорого, синьор мой супруг, — сухой голос матери доносится до слуха Джульетты из-за неплотно прикрытых дверей.  
— Никто в наше время не пишет достовернее Джотто. — Раздражённый голос сеньора Капулетти звучит издалека: Джульетта представляет, что отец стоит в оконной нише и рассматривает преломленный в цветном стекле внутренний двор. — Разве мой сын не заслужил этого?  
Джульетта берётся за бронзовую львиную голову, намереваясь постучать, и замирает в нерешительности. Металл холодит ладонь, холод вливается в вены, пальцы стынут и, кажется, вот-вот примёрзнут и останутся навеки в угрожающе оскаленной львиной пасти...  
Когда она отнимает ладонь, заслышав стремительные шаги, кажется, что на бронзе остался слой кожи.  
Сеньора Капулетти распахивает двери. На её высоком выбритом лбу Джульетта замечает тонкие гневные морщинки.  
— Синьора матушка, — шелестит Джульетта.  
Мать задерживает на ней оценивающий взгляд, покровительственно треплет по щеке. Джульетте хочется съежиться, сдвинуть вперед плечи, спрятаться за ними, как черепаха прячется в панцире.  
— Ты очень бледная, — неодобрительно замечает мать. Слегка щиплет Джульетте щеки, чтобы вернуть румянец. Пальцы у неё суше голоса. — Отец ждёт тебя. Постарайся принять весёлый вид, это его ободрит.  
— Да, синьора матушка.  
В отцовских покоях стоит запах кислого вина, сожалений и горя. Обшитые темно-красным деревом стены, кажется, подгибаются под тяжестью чувства вины, которую пытаются переложить на них — просто потому что стены крепки.  
— А, дитя моё! Поди сюда. — Отец манит её к себе, указывает на сиденье в оконной нише. Джульетта опускается на вышитые золотом бархатные подушки. С места, на котором она сидит, внутренний двор видно лучше всего: когда-то в нем росли персиковые деревья. Джульетта не застала этих времён. Сад умер прежде, чем она родилась.  
— Все мои надежды поглотила земля. — Отцовская ладонь скользит по гладким волосам Джульетты, замирает на узком, удлинённом затылке, переходящим в точеную шею. — Ты одна — моя наследница, дочка. Будь достойна своего брата, упокой Господь его душу...  
Под старческими нависающими веками блестят слезы. Отец стыдливо промокает их костяшками пальцев, затем — краем рукава. Жмурится. Кривит рот.  
— Да, синьор мой отец, — шепчет Джульетта.  
Они не говорят о том, почему Алессандро мертв. О том, что его тело выловили из мутной половодной Адиджи, каждую весну норовящей вскипеть и восстать против города, заковавшего ее в набережные и мосты, неподалёку от Понте Пьетра: перевязь зацепилась за корягу, так тело осталось на плаву и было замечено пьяным башмачником, который мигом протрезвел от такого зрелища.  
Мартовская Адиджа холодна и свирепа, её волны добирают власть, которой лишатся знойным, удушливым летом, когда река обмелеет и будет вяло всплёскивать на редких порогах, а от берега в город поползёт зловоние преющей тины, клочья которой вода будет оставлять за собой, теснясь в русле. Летом в Адидже не тонут.  
Когда Алессандро приволокли в мертвецкую, у него почти не было лица: мотавшее тело течение изодрало его о камни до костей; понадобилось все искусство бальзамировщика, чтобы Алессандро можно было узнать: восковым его лицо сделала вовсе не смерть. Но об этом в доме синьора Капулетти молчат. Молчат и о девяти кинжальных ранах, и о том, что кошель с золотом нашли на поясе. Молчат даже на кухне, где в другие дни под стук ножей о разделочные доски, шорох скребков о кастрюли и чаны и звон столовых приборов, рассыпаемых по своим ящикам, словно песок, отбоя нет от желающих хоть словечком помянуть господ, их нравы, привычки, друзей и врагов. Молчит башмачник, молчит бальзамировщик, работники мертвецкой молчаливее общих могил, куда сваливают трупы, до которых уже нет дела живым. Деньгами, на которые куплено это молчание, можно оплатить новую мастерскую для Джотто. Угроз, которыми сдобрены деньги, хватит вымостить весь дантов Ад.  
Причинам молчания место на чердаках, и от этого стены, обшитые резным темно-красным деревом, гнутся тоже.  
— Это Монтекки! — рычал Тибальт. Джульетта не спала, когда отец и кузен возвратились из мертвецкой; выбралась из постели босая, даже шаль не набросила, опасаясь лишнего шороха, приникла к двери и сквозь замочную скважину то подсматривала, то подслушивала, едва дыша, чтобы не быть замеченной. — Это Монтекки все устроили, клянусь Богом, дядя! Они поплатятся за своё преступление! Поплатятся!  
У отца мелко тряслась голова, словно он одряхлел за одну ночь. Он ничего не ответил. Бронзовый подсвечник казался в его руке тяжёлым, как рыцарское копье. Потом отец пропал из виду. Джульетта слышала, как шаркают его ноги, полируя ступени, затем — мозаичные полы до самой спальни, а вслед ему рывками, норовя ухватить край длинного одеяния, как злобные бездомные псы, неслись обвинения...  
Ночью эти же обвинения звучали в спальне матери Джульетты: глуше и изворотливее, ведь особой любви между мачехой и пасынком не было; обвинения присмирели, перемежались скрипами кровати и шелестом свежих простыней, пока не завершились невнятным, сдавленным хрипом и расслабленным женским смехом.  
И эту тяжесть несут на себе стены, обшитые тёмно-красным деревом, и будь Джульетта стенами — давно бы надломилась.  
— Не забудь, — тяжело говорит отец. Рука у него тоже тяжёлая, Джульетта невольно пригибает голову и макушкой ощущает усталый поцелуй. Ей хочется выдавить из себя хоть словечко утешения, но сколько она не скручивает душу, как прачка скручивает белье, ни единого не отжимается. О таком горе не говорят вслух. Для него не придумано слов.  
— Ну, ступай, ступай, — отец легонько отстраняет ее и разворачивает к двери. — Ступай, дитя.  
Джульетта знает, что разочаровала его.

***

Вот, я приготовил обед мой, тельцы мои и что откормлено, заколото, и всё готово; приходите на брачный пир  
От Матфея, 22:4

Главный повар орудует тесаком для рубки мяса: по взмаху жезла своего командующего поварята едва поспевают в бой с сырами и пряностями, с холодными окороками и связками сушеного розмарина, с теплыми ещё яйцами, проворно извлеченными из-под наседок, с тушками перепелов, добытых из силков до полудня, — со всем, чему предстоит заполнить праздничные столы. В залах уже дразнят чужие глаза и носы молочные поросята, и фаршированные фазаны, и бульоны прозрачнее слезы, на поверхности которых жиринки плавают, как и тончайшие пластинки льда, а лучшая мальвазия, привезенная с благодатной Сицилии, где лозу кормила вулканическая почва, щедро льется из дубовых бочек в кувшины, стоит кому-нибудь из гостей заглянуть в опустевший кубок. Кухарки усердно, словно молитву, творят медовые пироги из тончайшего теста, натянутого на столешницы, подобно скатерти. Слуги, обливаясь потом, стремятся к лестницам, вырываются из чадящего царства искушений, чтобы на кончиках пальцев разносить яства, расставленные на начищенных усилиями подносах, а навстречу им уже скатываются в марево головокружительным ароматов их собратья, не оставляющие надежду полакомиться украдкой с серебряных тарелок, с которых потчевали почётных гостей: подеста Вероны, синьора Бартоломео делла Скала с супругой и домочадцами.  
Подеста Вероны доволен и оттого благодушен: пусть праздник в честь помолвки молодого Париса не столь пышный, как хотелось бы, но скромность и прелесть невесты примирила бы льва с ягненком.  
Когда Парис берет её за руку после оглашения помолвки, пальцы Джульетты холоднее льда. Жених обеспокоенно смотрит в лицо невесте, а она только ниже склоняет голову. Смотрится в гладкое, отшлифованное кольцо: отражение неестественно вытянулось, будто все происходит не с ней, Джульеттой Капулетти, а искривленным ее подобием, наряженным в самое красивое платье. Думает о том, что привело её на этот праздник, думает о том, могла ли пойти другим путем, когда мать спросила: «Ты бы согласилась выйти замуж?»  
— Я и не мечтала о такой чести, — пробормотала Джульетта.  
— Так возрадуйся: твоей руки просит достойный Парис.  
— Ах, синьора! — Нянька роняет подушки на постель, будто разыгрывает представление на ярмарке, и возводит очи горе. — Ах, что за кавалер! Ах, Пресвятая Дева! Истинный цветок, прочим не чета!  
— Но, синьора матушка, мы носим траур по Алессандро...  
— Алессандро не поднять из могилы трауром, дитя, каким бы он ни был долгим. Сколько до дня Святого Петра?  
— Так два месяца с лишним, моя синьора, — услужливо подсказала кормилица.  
Мать кивнула, довольная.  
— Этого достаточно, чтобы подготовить свадьбу. Справим вместе с твоим днем рождения, никто не упрекнёт нас в расточительстве. — Она прикрыла глаза, предаваясь будущему. — Не самую пышную, но мы, как верно заметила Джульетта, носим траур. Парис так влюблён в тебя, что его любой расклад устроит…  
— Джульетта, — совсем близко раздается голос матери, и от неожиданности она вздрагивает. — Джульетта, для семейного счастья вполне довольно, чтобы любил кто-то один, и тебе вдвойне повезло, что любит Парис.  
Она в удивлении глядит на мать, но та уже завела разговор с мадонной Констанцей делла Скалла о свадебных торжествах, о гостях, о подготовке дома в Падуе — ах, не худо бы взглянуть на него поскорее, чтобы ничего не упустить впопыхах! — и вскоре Джульетте кажется, что материнское напутствие — лишь порождение её мятущейся души; но оно звучит, не переставая, сливается с музыкой, ей только тяжело поднимать левую руку, на которую камнем легло помолвочное кольцо: таким же камнем ложится её ладонь в чужую.  
— Мои поздравления, — говорит кавалер.  
Шаг, шаг, переступ, шаг, шаг и прыжок.  
— Благодарю, синьор.  
— И мои соболезнования.  
Второе «благодарю» Джульетты едва слышно. Шаг, шаг. Кавалер приподнимает маску, показывает некрасивое лицо: широкий лоб и скулы, впалые щеки, длинный мясистый нос нависает над узким чётким ртом, светлые тонкие волосы на висках слиплись от пота.  
Память нехотя дает подсказку: старший племянник супруги подеста, Меркуцио. Их представили друг другу перед церемонией.  
— Алессандро был моим другом, — без длинных предисловий говорит он. — Моим братом. Мы вместе учились в Падуе. Полагаю, есть некий промысел Всевышнего в том, что вы станете моей сестрой.  
— Если смогу, то стану вам достойной сестрой, синьор.  
— Как он умер?  
Шаг, переступ и снова прыжок.  
— Утонул.  
Некрасивое лицо Меркуцио становится ещё некрасивее с гримасой боли и протеста.  
— И кто ему помог?  
Шаг и… Джульетту берёт оторопь.  
— Синьор?  
— Алессандро плавал лучше любого из нас.  
— В марте Адиджа холодная и глубокая. — Голос Джульетты дрожит. — Течение сильное, и в ней тонут.  
— Вы лжёте, синьорина.  
Они стоят посреди, танцующие сбиваются, недовольно гудят; растерянно замирают лютнисты, сбиваются флейты, как подстреленные птахи. Джульетта отнимает руку — и мгновение спустя её оттесняют в сторону.  
— Прочь руки от сестры!  
— К такому приказу не худо бы что-нибудь прибавить. — Меркуцио брезгливо отцепляет от рукава пальцы Тибальта. — Удар хотя бы.  
Толпа откатывается, оставляя их в ярко освещенном центре зала.  
— Он якшается с Монтекки! — ревет Тибальт, тычет в Меркуцио. — Спелся с Ромео! Таскается с ним как хвост по всем тавернам и борделям! Что за срам, дядя!  
— Спелся? — Под ноги Тибальту летит маска Меркуцио. Голос его холоден. — Разве мы с ним певцы?  
Кинжалы лязгают в унисон, покидая ножны. Гостей захлестывает сумятица, превращая в стадо без пастыря, беспокойно качает их от колонны к колонне, от дверей к окнам; свечи трепещут, пламя клонится и плавит воск.  
— Раз я певец, так ты спляши!  
— Хватит! — грохочет прежде, чем Джульетта успевает испугаться.  
Бартоломео делла Скала идет сквозь толпу, смиряя сумятицу одним своим видом, а взглядом вовсе изгоняет под землю.  
— Мой указ, — гневно произносит бывший кондотьер, — запрещает ношение любого оружия на улицах этого города! Тебя это тоже касается, Меркуцио!  
У юного Кангранде, брата подеста, полыхают глаза и трепещут ноздри при виде кинжалов. Мадонна Констанца увещевает супруга: по движению тонких, но чётких красивых губ — таких же, как у Меркуцио, — ясно, что повторяет она раз за разом одно и то же.  
Бартоломео делла Скала медленно остывает. Кровь откатывает от свирепого лица, уступая место убийственной бледности. Джульетта не знает, что страшнее.  
— Только из уважения к невесте я не покараю зачинщика, — роняет он. У синьора Капулетти лицо человека, которого в последний миг миновала лавина, сошедшая в горах. — С этой минуты любой, кто нарушит мой указ, будет брошен в тюрьму без всякого уважения к его положению и званию, будь он хоть прелатом Святой Матери Церкви! А вы, двое, сдайте оружие и прочь с глаз моих.  
Мадонна Констанца снова беззвучно шепчет.  
— Норовистый племянник у вашего отца, — холодно замечает Меркуцио.  
Мадонна Констанца немедленно прижимает палец к губам, повелевая молчать, и Меркуцио с поклоном повторяет её жест. Отстегивает пояс, к которому крепятся ножны, и не глядя вручает стражнику.  
— Синьоры, синьоры! — выпевает хозяйка дома. — Прошу вас, синьоры! Стоит ли волноваться! Юность, подогретая вином…  
Джульетта смотрит на Париса, издали жених кланяется ей, приложив руку к сердцу. Она торопливо хватает Меркуцио за руку и шепчет, глядя в сторону:  
— Я пришлю к вам утром человека. Скажете ему, где мы можем встретиться и поговорить с глазу на глаз.  
— Пришлите в девять, — отвечает Меркуцио.

***

Просите, и дано будет вам; ищите, и найдёте; стучите, и отворят вам, ибо всякий просящий получает, и ищущий находит, и стучащему отворят  
От Луки, 11:9

— Святая Мария, Матерь Божия, молись о нас, грешных, теперь и в час нашей смерти. Святая Мария, Матерь Божия…  
Четки текут из одной руки в другую бусина за бусиной, прикосновения пальцев тревожат угасший было запах можжевельника, и его слабый терпкий дух вплетается в курящийся вокруг запах ладана и свежего воска. Слова текут тоже: будь они водой, эта неприметная церковь Сан-Франческо аль-Корсо уже погрузилась бы в пучину, как уже погрузилась в сумерки, несмотря на дневной час; кажется, святые вот-вот сойдут с алтарной преграды и станут блуждать, ведомые святым Франциском, в слиянии блеклого света и ладанного дыма, собирая молитвы прихожан, подобно дани, которую затем поднесут к стопам Господа Бога. Джульетта себя не слышит: она далеко от церкви, от молитвы — она за пределами даже небес, по которым раскинулось Царство Божие. Слова, что она повторяет, не более чем заученное движение губ, языка и напряжение голосовых связок. Церковь Сан-Франческо аль-Корсо — нагромождение арок и колонн из грубого камня, доставшегося Вероне в наследство от щедрот Римской империи; теперь они выложены мозаикой из цветного стекла и эмали и стреножены строгими барельефами у подножия её мыслей. Джульетта думает об Алессандро. О его матери, мадонне Дезидерии. О цветущих персиковых деревьях, сулящих негаданную встречу с возлюбленным, среди которых художник единственный раз запечатлел первую синьору Капулетти. Сад захирел вместе с хозяйкой. В детстве Джульетта бродила по нему, зачарованная кружевом из мертвых ветвей, под которым застыло время, и думала, что в этом лесу самое место чудовищам, оберегающим сон нежного невидимого создания, портрет которого висел в отцовском кабинете.  
— Это ангел? — спросила она однажды у Алессандро.  
— Ангел, — ответил брат.  
— Значит, ангелы живут в персиковом саду?  
— Да.  
Два монаха в низко надвинутых капюшонах сменяют друг друга в исповедальне; тот, что покинул ее, кивает Джульетте, и она, набожно перекрестившись, отдергивает черную занавеску.  
— Надежное ли это место? — спрашивает шепотом.  
— Отец Лоренцо — исповедник моего друга, Ромео.  
— Монтекки. — Джульетта словно подводит черту в счётной книге.  
— Монтекки, — подтверждает Меркуцио.  
— Тибальт говорит, это Монтекки убили Алессандро.  
— Ромео не убьет даже муху, — доносится терпеливый ответ. — Между нами всего пять лет разницы, но порой я чувствую себя его отцом. Он — добрый мальчик.  
— Нет Монтекки, кроме Ромео?  
Меркуцио пропускает укол. В исповедальне пахнет деревом и ладаном, Джульетта и мнимый монах перешептываются так близко, что, если бы не деревянная решетка, её губы касались бы его уха, дыхание ласкало бы ушную раковину и потом поселилось бы в ней навеки, как навеки поселяется в панцирях рапанов голос моря.  
— Алессандро нашли в Адидже с девятью колотыми ранами. — У Джульетты дрожат руки, когда она произносит это вслух.  
За решеткой — мучительный выдох.  
— Воры?  
— Денег они не взяли.  
— Мадонна, почему же ваша семья не ищет убийц?!  
— Я не знаю. — Джульетта плачет. — Возможно, потому что их нельзя найти.  
— Возможно, потому что их нельзя найти, — медленно повторяет Меркуцио, и Джульетта слышит, как изменяется смысл сказанного ею и приобретает тысячи оттенков.  
— Мне пора. — Она поднимается на ноги.  
— Вы меня совсем не помните? — вдруг спрашивает Меркуцио. — Ни одной истории про королеву Маб?  
Джульетта застывает.  
Арочная анфилада внутреннего двора Падуанского университета воздвигается вокруг, стройная колоннада подпирает потолки, а сверху распахнуто синее небо, и прямо на Джульетту льется солнце.  
— Сама размером с камушек агата в перстне, что ты могла бы носить на мизинце, — говорит ей солнце — нет, кто-то, кого оно мешает рассмотреть, — а катается в роскошной карете из половинки скорлупы ореха, а крыша той кареты — крылышки стрекоз…  
— Обещай, — серьёзно требует она, задрав голову, чтобы видеть лицо сказочника, — обещай, что женишься на мне!  
Падая здесь, в исповедальне, воскресает, срывает с себя погребальный саван, поёт и пляшет, надвигается прямо на Джульетту пестрым карнавалом, звенит колокольцами на запястьях, кружится в безудержной мореске, истории о плутнях королевы Маб оживают в одно мгновение, а у рассказчика впалые щеки, длинный нос и узкий чёткий рот.  
Джульетта выскакивает из исповедальни и опрометью мчится к дверям — прочь, прочь от Падуи, прочь от сказочника и плутней королевы Маб, прочь от снов, которые она может нашептать. Мчится, пока не оказывается в монастырском саду: деревья, усыпанные розовым пышным цветом, празднуют весну и зачатие плодов после встречи с возлюбленными пчелами, совсем как на портрете мадонны Дезидерии.  
Джульетта дрожит, ощущая родство.

***

Я жну, где не сеял, и собираю, где не рассыпал  
От Матфея, 25:26

Во тьме убийца крадётся с проворством почуявшего неопытную добычу хищника, раздувает ноздри, пытается взять ароматный след среди сотен других запахов, грубых, непристойных. Его цель спит сном праведницы этажом выше: тёмные волосы, на ночь сплетённые в косы, мирно покоятся на белых подушках, невинный профиль отпечатан на постели столь же невинной, точёной тенью. Убийца всё рассчитал: дом полупуст и нежится во сне после двух дней лености, покуда хозяева в отъезде.  
И все же он заглядывает в приоткрытые двери: не задремал ли кто в кабинете? Никто не должен видеть убийцу.  
Лунный свет подобен ножу, чьё лезвие вонзилось между ставнями, с нажимом заставило их приоткрыться; лунный свет подобен проникающему ранению, и в нем жертва рассматривает убийцу, и взгляд полон сострадания.  
Убийца пятится, в немом крике раскрывает рот. Небеса разверзлись и вернули жертву ангелом мщения свершить справедливый суд?  
— К-кто ты? — бормочет убийца.  
Ангел молчит, и убийца бьет его ножом прямо в лицо. Первым делом в глаза, чтобы милосердие вытекло из них вместе со зрачком и кровью; потом удары сыплются беспорядочно. Он вспарывает лицо ангела снова и снова, пока оно не превращается в лохмотья и не осыпается убийце под ноги клочьями, подобными лепесткам отцветающего сада, по кронам которого промчался шальной ветер. Убийца топчет их, пока лепестки не превращаются в труху. Воздевает руку, чтобы пырнуть воскресшую жертву в живот, безвозвратно отправить в рай, в чистилище или в ад, из которого её возвратили.  
Ангелам мщения, как видно, надевают доспехи, прежде чем отпустить поквитаться с врагом. Нож с глухим стуком вонзается в нечто твердое и застревает намертво; Убийце мнится, что ангел мщения, у которого более нет ни глаз, ни рта, из которого исторглись бы обвинения, схватил его за запястье. Он трясет рукой, пытаясь сбросить невидимые пальцы, ослабить леденящую хватку.

Джульетта не спит, слушает треск полотна и удары стали о дерево. Убийца кружит по дому. Прямо за её дверью.

***

Ныне же он здесь утешается, а ты страдаешь; и сверх всего того между нами и вами утверждена великая пропасть  
От Луки, 16:19

Весь следующий день, покуда кормилица ходит с письмом к Меркуцио, Джульетта едва дышит, не пьет и не ест. Держит при себе нож, который с трудом вытащила из позолоченной рамы, оставив в дорогом дереве изрядную выщербину, и после долго заглаживала её пальцами, словно рану. У мадонны Дезидерии больше нет лица — разве может обычный холст удержать на себе ангельский лик? Персиковые деревья за её спиной отцвели — теперь навеки, ни единого увядшего лепестка на память — лишь разодранный на волокна лён и крошево облетевшей с него краски. Джульетта горюет о них, словно взрастила сад своей рукой.  
Время тянется, вязкое, как мёд, и горькое, как дёготь.  
К ночи она прогоняет кормилицу, спускается вниз, кружит по остывающим коридорам под пристальными взорами, что бросают охотники, рыцари и дамы, вытканные на гобеленах; возвращается к себе — здесь легче ждать убийцу, у него всего два пути: через окно или через дверь, и когда она распахивается под ударом, Джульетта вздрагивает.  
Меркуцио вваливается к ней в комнату, приволакивает ноги.  
— Запри дверь, — велит глухо, словно всю жизнь говорил ей «ты», и Джульетта послушно задвигает засов.  
Когда она оборачивается, Меркуцио сидит на полу и тяжело дышит, привалившись к спинке кровати.  
— Что случилось?  
— Твой бешеный кузен напал на Ромео, когда тот возвращался в ночи от своей черноглазой зазнобы. Знатные когти у этого кота.  
Тут она понимает, что он зажимает ладонью левый бок.  
— Где Ромео?  
— Я сказал ему привести сюда Париса. Нам обоим нужно выбраться, если не хотим отсиживаться за решеткой в Синьории… наш подеста не прощает дважды.  
— Я говорила, Тибальт считает Монтекки виновными в смерти Алессандро. Он жаждет мести. — Джульетта склоняется к нему. — Обопрись.  
Меркуцио стонет сквозь зубы, опираясь на её плечо, грузным рывком вздергивает себя на ноги. Целую вечность Джульетта тащит его на себе, затем они оба валятся на постель, обессиленные всего-то тремя шагами.  
— Или жаждет, чтобы все было обставлено, как месть, — негромко, но ясно говорит Меркуцио и кривится: — Бедные твои простыни, сестра.  
— Они уже видели кровь.  
Меркуцио ничего не уточняет — может, он и не услышал ничего.  
— Мне холодно, — отрешенно бормочет он. Его бьет мелкая дрожь. — Холодно…  
— Рана ведь неопасна, — робко предполагает Джульетта.  
— Нет. — Меркуцио жмурится и дрожит, пережидая боль. На напряжённом лбу вздуваются вены. — Не так глубока, как колодец, и не так широка, как церковные ворота...  
— И такой может быть довольно. — Она решается, убирает его руку, подносит свечу, чтобы рассмотреть рану: и впрямь невелика, но кровь льется непрерывно. — Я позову аптекаря, здесь недалеко...  
Меркуцио хватает её за запястье.  
— Никого не надо звать. Никто не должен знать. Перевяжи меня, как получится. Ромео и Парис решат остальное.  
Джульетта колеблется. Пламя свечи колеблется вместе с ней, то клонится над раной, то испуганной вскидывается и норовит умчаться прочь от окна с каждым сквозняком.  
— Боишься? — колко спрашивает Меркуцио. Он наблюдает за Джульеттой, опершись на локоть.  
— Я смогу за себя постоять, — заявляет Джульетта и показывает нож.  
— Хороший нож. — Меркуцио даже перестает дрожать. — Откуда он у тебя?  
Только теперь она вспоминает.  
— Это тот самый, которым убийца изрубил портрет мадонны Дезидерии. Я писала в письме, что принесла тебе кормилица. — Судя по недоумению Меркуцио, письма он не видел. Джульетта бессильно стонет: конечно, стала бы кормилица каждый день трудить ноги, бегая с поручениями от обрученной девицы к молодому мужчине… — Алессандро был очень похож на мать, может, убийце почудилось что-то… Почему ты спрашиваешь?  
Меркуцио прикрывает глаза. Джульетта думает, что он должен быть бледен, как Алессандро на смертном одре, и от этой мысли ей нехорошо.  
— Потому что это нож твоего брата. Он купил его в Падуе прошлой весной.  
Джульетта молчит. Прямо перед ней разверзается истина, а в пропасть глядеть страшно.  
— Кто наследует твоему отцу? — резко спрашивает Меркуцио. — Теперь, когда Алессандро мёртв, а ты выходишь за Париса?  
— Тибальт, — отвечает Джульетта.

***

Да будут чресла ваши препоясаны и светильники горящи  
От Луки, 12:35

К полуночи кровь останавливается, и Меркуцио разбирает жар. Он пьёт и кувшина снова и снова, воспаленными, налитыми кровью глазами следит за Джульеттой; иногда смежает веки и шепчет о королеве Маб, её прислужницах, о снах влюбленных, придворных, кондотьеров, монахов и девиц на выданье. Некоторые из этих присказок всплывают из детской памяти, которой, казалось, у Джульетты уже не осталось.  
Меркуцио снова просит пить; припадает к горлышку кувшина, чуть не единым глотком осушает его, кусает обветренные губы: Джульетта не осмеливается спросить, больно ли ему.  
— Поспи, — бесполезно просит она.  
— Ляг со мной, — отвечает он.  
Джульетта пристраивается сбоку, закрывает глаза. Поцелуй легок, как розовый лепесток, и сладок, как спелый плод; Меркуцио принимает её в объятия бережно, словно она из тончайшего китайского фарфора, проделавшего долгий путь из страны, омываемой водами жёлтой, как солнце, реки; словно она из венецианского стекла. Ангельское крыло осеняет её плечо, и Джульетта вздыхает в благоговении.  
Даже раненый, он слышит лучше неё, и последние силы тратит на то, чтобы столкнуть Джульетту с постели.  
Крики Джульетты кромсают зарождающееся утро: разодранное, оно полощется в розовом от размытой крови небе над Вероной, перистые клочья его вьются вокруг башни Ламберти. В доме пусто. Она сама это устроила, и теперь некому примчаться на помощь.  
— Все это Маб, — шепчет Меркуцио. Рукоятка ножа торчит у него из груди. Из угла рта через щеку тянется плотная, густо-красная нитка. Джульетта обнимает ладонями его лицо, нитка перевивает холодные от ужаса пальцы.  
— Отойди! — велит Тибальт и заносит меч.  
Джульетта снова кричит.  
Тело у неё нежное, лезвие проходит насквозь без малейшего сопротивления: кожа, мышцы, хрящи и даже кости — все мягкое, как масло; рассвет краснеет от гнева и горя, алые потеки сбегают на купола и крыши, сплетаются с отступающими тенями, пока агония сплетает на постели пригвожденные друг к другу тела:

***

Истребил убийц оных  
От Матфея, 22:7

Он умер мгновенно. Парис не жалел. Кошачий царь издох, не издав напоследок ни вопля, зарезанный, как бродяга в подворотне. Они выволокли его за ноги и бросили валяться во дворе перед домом Капулетти — там, где покоятся в посмертном объятии Меркуцио и Джульетта, убийце делать нечего. Бог даст, к утру пара оголодавших ворон выклюет ему глаза.  
— Ты — родственник делла Скала, — говорит Ромео. — Ты можешь спастись.  
Парис качает головой.  
— Ты не знаешь нашего подеста. Для родственников его законы такие же, как для детей башмачника. Меркуцио понимал это, поэтому хотел сохранить тайну.  
Они избегают говорить о том, что увидели в комнате Джульетты.  
— Я убил бы его дважды, если бы мог. — Ромео вытирает злые слезы. Набрасывает капюшон и низко опускает голову.  
— А Розалина?  
Ромео ненадолго оглядывается. Крепостные стены Вероны выдвинулись из стены тумана, подобно кораблю, рассекающему море.  
Ромео задает коню шпор, Парис следует его примеру. К полудню они доберутся до Мантуи.  
Колокол бьет четвертую стражу. 


End file.
